


Lines on Fantasy

by kijosakka



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Multi, Plot outline, not an actual story, tell me if you like it i need feedback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijosakka/pseuds/kijosakka
Summary: take my outlines and tell me if you like them lolfantasy/medievalAU
Kudos: 6





	1. character descriptions

**Author's Note:**

> if i were to write this, would yall prefer like, percabeth, jasper, frazel, caleo, solangelo, theyna, ect.  
> or things like, pipabeth, jercy, frazel, valdangelo, willXcalypso, theyna, ect. ?

\+ this is quite literally just fantasy au headcanons for the pjoverse [ and maybe some other fandoms ] based on some outfits i found on google. i may write this one day, who knows. the outline may be inaccurate since this was a spontaneous idea, not something researched beforehand.  \+ 

_ characters involved ; percy, annabeth, jason, piper, frank, hazel, leo, nico, reyna, thalia, rachel, will, calypso, chiron, and some of the gods. _

~ **percy jackson :** a kleptomaniac boy living homeless with his friend, annabeth chase. sells placebo items for information. 

~ **annabeth chase :** mastered disguising herself as a boy. finds and takes up as many jobs as she can. lives with the kleptomaniac boy percy jackson and makes sure that he’s never caught. 

~ **jason grace :** a very important figure in the royal guard. spends a lot of time in the village buying and selling things such as foods and fabrics. 

~ **piper mclean :** a forest elf known for her ‘dangerously persuasive’ words. considered extraordinarily beautiful by the guards sent to find and kill her. 

~ **frank zhang :** a new member of the royal guard. oddly timid and holds many family secrets. rumored to be in love with a village girl. 

~ **hazel levesque :** a village girl living in a small off-the-roads cottage with her merchant mother that sells metaphysical things such as herbs and crystals. 

~ **leo valdez :** the boisterous prince known for his practical jokes and seeming inability to have serious denotative conversations with. seems to have special fondness for the most unlikely people. 

~ **nico di angelo :** current prisoner of the royals family. caught stealing things such as gems, fabrics, and weapons. was shown to put up an incredibly good fight for a village boy. 

~ **reyna ramirez arellano :** a member of the royal guard ranking right next to jason grace. regularly disguises herself as a boy. considered unwise to spar with her. 

~ **thalia grace :** a brilliant messenger and known for her archery. goes between essentially every kingdom on her infamous horse scipio. it is commonly confused as to whether she is a boy or a girl. 

~ **rachel elizabeth dare :** the village ‘prophetess’. issues warnings to the knights on quests. known for her warnings; if not heeded, usually lead to failure. 

~ **will solace :** the castle healer. regularly goes into town to sell fresh fruits and books. known as a regular herbal buyer from marie levesque. 

~ **calypso :** a forest nymph working alongside piper mclean. said to live in a botanical cottage in the village. sells home-grown fruits and is a main provider for marie levesque. 

~ **chiron :** the second messenger for the kingdoms. works with formalities and letters sent. is a main peacekeeper for the kingdoms. seems to be especially informed on the paranormal. 

  
~ **gods :** simply off the road characters providing information for the main characters of the series. known for issuing ‘’help’’ to the knights on quests. 


	2. interactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you said 'thats not historically accurate' and i said 'fuck you my au my rules'

#####  percy & annabeth scene

Groaning, the girl sprints after the boy. Catching up to him with ease, she snaps “What the _ fuck  _ were you  _ thinking _ ?” He turns towards her, grinning, as though his stunt wouldn’t nearly cost them their lives. “I wasn’t!” Grumbling incoherently, Annabeth focused on running. It wouldn’t be the first time she’d had to get her kleptomaniac friend out of trouble, and she doubted it would be the last. Allowing herself a last glance at the purple fabrics cradled in Percy's arms, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him into secluded merchants alleyway, away from the view of their chasers.

#####  reyna & aphrodite scene

Reyna stared, dumbfounded, at the woman before her. The woman turned to her, a bouquet of orchids clasped gently in her hands. As the girl watched her, the woman's face seemed to shift, eyelashes fluttering with a natural elegance Reyna had only ever seen in royalty. Motioning towards the woods, the woman gave a soft smile. “Come. We have much to discuss.” Reluctantly, Reyna stepped off the gravelly road, and into the woodlands. 

#####  hazel & frank scene

Hazel brightened considerably when the boy walked into the shop. Gingerly stepping off of the stool she was using, she strode up to him. “Frank..correct?” Marie Levesque peered over a newfound stack of old scripts, said to be reclaimed from the Roman Era. “My daughter speaks quite highly of you.” “O-oh..uh..” Franks face flushed, and, based off of the way Hazels was feeling hot, she was sure hers was too. “Mother!” Marie chuckled heartily. “So timid for a member of the royal guard, I’m sure you and my daughter would marry nicely.” If possible, Frank's face flushed further. “I-uhm..that's not-” “Worry not, I’ll give you my blessing-” “Mother! Please!” 

  
  
  
  


#####  piper & calypso scene

Calypso cleared her throat. “Madam. There has been new information gathered on the castle.” The elf looked up, interest shining in her eyes. “Oh? Do tell.” “It appears that a young boy from a formerly known demolished kingdom has been taken prisoner by the royal family.” The elf furrowed her eyebrows. “This..ah..kingdom being?” “There is no known manuscript for the name. Simply dubbed ‘The Underworld’ by fellow kingdoms. It was said to be a palace of worship for both Hades and Thanatos in main.” The elf smiled gingerly. “Some interesting information indeed…” 

#####  leo & nico scene

Nico winced as the ropes brushed against his skin. It was foolish of him to even think that he could steal from one of the most well known merchants in town. And, well, where did that land him? Rope-bound and thrown in a cell. But, he landed himself in this situation, and it was up to him to get himself  _ out _ of aforementioned situation. Gritting his teeth, he rubbed his wrists against the rope, fingers scratching at the knot. So soon as he’d hooked a finger through the knot, and was tugging to untie it, footsteps padded down the hallway, soon followed by whistling. Too fast to have been walking at a regular pace, a curly-haired boy crouched down to the cell bars. Said curly-haired boy chuckled. “Man, you have got yourself in a _ lot _ of trouble. I know I’ve done some shit, but being caught from a foreign kingdom stealing from one of our best merchants? Wowee.” “Our? You’re royalty?” “Eh.” The boy shrugged, rolling on the balls of his feet. “Not treated like it.” Nico snorted. “It’s not like I ever was either” The boy's eyes widened. “No way..say,” he stuck his hand through the cell bars. “I bust you outta here, as well keep your identity a secret, and you pay me a favor in return. Deal?” Nico thought over his options. “Deal.” He shook the curly-haired boy's hand, ignoring the way he quirked an eyebrow up at the rope lying idle next to him.

#####  rachel & chiron scene

Rachel sighed, looking up sadly at the man before him. “I suppose the rumors are true, then?” “I’m afraid so.” The red-haired girl winced. “Adding on to such, Octavian claims he plans to outrank Jason, and he will stop at nothing. Even if it costs him his life.” Chiron sighed. “I’d expect as such. The boy suffers from hubris, he does. However, among other things..” the man trailed off. “Among other things, it would be of the utmost importance to get an insider among the royal family to help guide the trespasser.” Chiron gave a weary smile. “Don’t suppose we could get the prince ‘imself in on it, ai?” 

#####  jason & thalia scene

“So..little brother..we meet again.” Jason turned, eyeing his sister's horse warily. “I suppose we do.” Chuckling lightly, Thalia trotted up to Jason. “Well, don’t you just look so relaxed?” The boy stared, deadpan. “Your horse unnerves me.” Thalia tosses her head back and openly laughs. “Man, top royal guard and you’re unnerved by a meek messenger horse?” Jason grumbled incoherently. “This is fucking bullying..” she giggled softly, ruffling Jason's hair. “Now, about that new situation in the palace…” 

  
  
  


#####  will & reyna scene

  
Shutting the cabinet door, Will could faintly hear footsteps behind him. Jumping slightly at the feeling of someone's hand on his shoulder, Will rounded to find Reyans. One of the top guards in the palace. His breathing was labored. “Reyans..?” “Don’t fucking call me that. I- fuck. We need to talk.” Reyans eyes held nothing but confusion. “O-okay..sit-sit down.” Following the command, the boy sat, before stripping himself of his shirt. “H-hey..I’m a healer. Not-not _ that _ -” “Shut up and _ watch _ Solace.” And so, he did. A soft gasp escaped his lips at the sight of Reyans bandaged chest. “Yeah..” he sighed. “Let’s..talk..about this..” and then softer: “..please..”


End file.
